The Cure for Stress
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: Francis notices that Arthur could use some help and offers his services. *FrUK*


**Title:** The Cure for Stress

**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing:** France x England

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Francis notices that Arthur could use some help and offers his services.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Axis Powers Hetalia. I totally write for fun, not profit.

**Written:** April 04, 2010

* * *

Arthur had no idea how he'd let the Frenchman talk him into this.

Maybe it was that he'd toned down his normal flamboyant attitude or the way he'd stayed out of Arthur's personal space and looked non-threatening, with his arms held loosely at his sides.

Or maybe it was just the fact that Arthur's back really did hurt quite a lot and was affecting his ability to get paperwork done.

But there he was, lying shirtless on his stomach on his bed, head canted off to the side and arms spread out along each side.

"Are you sure you don't want to take off your trousers as well? It'd surely be more comfortable."

"Get on with it mustache bastard, before I change my mind."

"_Oui oui_."

Despite the unusual circumstances, Arthur was actually pretty comfortable. Perhaps it was because it was his own bed, in his own house and room. He hoped the Frenchmen would get a move on soon though.

A fruity smell suddenly filled the air, then the sound of liquid being rubbed between hands.

Even though Arthur was expecting it, he still twitched a bit when a warm hand landed on his back.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" Francis chuckled.

Arthur just scowled in response.

As Francis started rubbing the oil into his skin and massaging his shoulders and back, he found that despite his body's comfort, a part of him still couldn't relax.

As if reading his mind, Francis spoke up in a low, soothing voice from somewhere behind him.

"Relax _mon lapin_, or it won't be effective."

Instead of arguing, Arthur inhaled and exhaled deeply until he found himself relaxing more and more as the other man worked his magic with his hands. Arthur faintly heard him murmur, "good, just relax…"

The hands were like hot brands, somehow just stopping short of scalding right through his very core. They massaged his muscles and tissues, freeing them from a long time's worth of tension and stress.

It hurt, but in the best way – the way in that you knew it was resulting in a release of more unpleasant pain that lasted much longer than this moment in time. And it wasn't just pain.

Arthur was embarrassed to find himself making pleased noises, so he bit his lip to hold them in.

The warmth spread to other parts of his body as well. He was feeling incredibly toasty and sated.

That might have explained why, several minutes later, he didn't stir when his trousers were carefully eased off.

He _did_ notice when his buttocks were taken in hand and slowly massaged, because his half-hard cock was pressing persistently into the bed.

He tried to turn over, but found his body to be completely unresponsive, and his mind was still sluggish. Then Francis moved down to his legs, and Arthur soon forgot about what was so wrong with the situation.

Besides, Francis could have done worse. So far, he was being tame for his normal self; especially for the amount of time he'd had access to the Englishman's body.

His legs were pleasantly warm and relaxed when Francis got to his feet. That's when Arthur was remembered.

He'd thought that his back had been the best. The buttocks had been…admittedly good, and the legs quite nice.

But the feet, my God, the _feet_! He couldn't hold back the moans or wiggling as France practically strummed them like a professional musician.

He could feel his face crinkling in pleasure, and the heat as his face and lower flushed.

Another part of him was reacting a bit _too_ much, and when he found himself rutting against the bed like a teenager, he decided that it was time to end this. What's more, it was beyond embarrassing to think that Francis was witnessing his highly indecent reactions.

"Fra-" He started after clearing his throat awkwardly, but that was about when Francis took one of his toes into his mouth and sucked.

Arthur let out a sound halfway between a yelp and a stuttering whine, and pressed his hips down into the bed, sending pleasurable sensations to his cock.

Suddenly he was no longer relaxed at all. Francis's mouth was the livewire and his body was the object in which the electricity traveled into.

"Wh-what are you-" He began when he could finally get his brain (mostly) working.

Francis responded by increasing the suction on the toe, and Arthur found panting for breath and clutching at the sheets under his fingers.

He had no more words as Francis sucked with great care on each toe, moving on to delicately lick the soles of his feet, making Arthur jerk in his grasp.

It was only when he stopped did Arthur realize that he'd been rutting against the bed at an increasing pace.

"I love the sounds you make…" Francis' voice startled Arthur from his mortification.

When the Frenchman's words sank in, Arthur was prepared to get up (taking the sheets with him) and beat the other man to near death for daring to pervert him (though the Frenchman often accused him of _already_ being perverted).

For the third time his words stuttered to a halt, as before Arthur could stop him, Francis' grabbed him by the hips and rolled him over.

Arthur was frozen in horror as Francis' stood over him, practically caressing his body from head to toe with his heavy gaze. His stare landed on one place in particular - Arthur's erection, which was jutting upwards proudly and already leaking pre-cum. Francis licked his lips, and Arthur felt his body flush hotly from head to toe.

"I love your blush, especially because I don't get to see it often…" Francis' continued as he walked to the end of the bed and kneeled onto it.

"I love all your expressions…" Arthur scowled, trying to hide his embarrassment and uncertainty at the situation.

"Even your scowl." A Cheshire grin. England opened his mouth to respond—

And promptly snapped it shut as Francis' leaned foreword and lapped at the head of his cock.

"Forgive me, I just couldn't help but notice that something else needs attending."

Arthur watched with half-lidded eyes as Francis licked his lips slowly, seductively, making them shiny with spit and Arthur's pre-cum.

"You taste good, too. Looks like your cooking doesn't effect that part of you." Francis winked, ignoring Arthur's continued, albeit deeper scowl.

Then the first half of the sentence kicked in, and Arthur felt the blush somehow spread even more, and he felt the uncharacteristic urge to cover his face.

"Are you going to talk the whole bloody time? Just…just get on with it!"

"Of course not, , _mon chéri_. I'd rather hear you. _Bon appétit_!" Francis said just before he took Arthur's cock into his mouth.

**~ La Fin ~**

* * *

**Terms:**

Mon lapin: My rabbit

Mon chéri: My darling/cherished/etc

Bon appétit: Equivalent to the Japanese "Itadakimasu"

_Let me know if I used bad French._


End file.
